The present application is generally related to displaying terrain along projected flight paths of aerial vehicles.
The use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) has increased in recent years. UAVs are used for many applications by entities such as the military, law enforcement, and the like, and by individuals, such as UAV enthusiasts. Unlike pilots of manned aircraft, UAVs are unmanned and the controllers of the UAVs are not located inside of the aircraft that is being controlled. Controller inputs can be transmitted to UAVs in flight to control the flight path of the UAV via ground based systems. The flight path of the UAV may be tracked via the ground based systems, and the UAV may transmit data back to the controller. However, a controller on the ground may not have the same situational awareness about the UAV and its surroundings as a pilot situated in an aircraft. Controllers of UAVs may benefit from information presented in a way that gives them greater awareness of the UAV and its surroundings.